Lonely Star
by Zankuho
Summary: Alone. It is a word that defines itself. Since he will open his eyes, his existence has always brought him to that simple word that carries a great weight upon him.He knew this was not his place.What would he do then? The only thing that was always tect humanity from Kegare.


Lonely Star.

Synopsis:

Alone. It is a word that defines itself. Since he will open his eyes, his existence has always brought him to that simple word that carries a great weight upon him.

He knew this was not his place.

What would he do then? The only thing that was always good.

Protect humanity from Kegare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: Lonely Star.

Who was he? What was he? Where he came from? What was your life goal? Did he have a father? Or a mother? A brother? A sister? Aunt? Uncle? A girlfriend? Someone special? Where did he belong? What was his place in the world?

These were one of the millions of questions that remained in a big unknown. They were questions that could not even consider the existence of a response or not.

It had been a long time since he'd woken up. It had been a long time since they had found him. It had been a long time since the first of thousands of questions appeared.

"Thoughtful again, boyo?"

The only thing he knew about himself was his supposed name. A strong name that incited the destruction of an uncontrollable whirlpool in both worlds. A name that carries a heavy weight on his shoulders, for some reason.

"Only by killing time, there is not much to do."

"You could train, it's always good for the health."

He was found long ago in the other world in which they call Magano, a world parallel to the human where the creatures against whom he fiercely fights, the Kegare reside.

"Well, I could kick your ass to pass the time anyway." He rose from his seat and turned his attention to the person next to him.

He was a man with tanned skin, short blond hair and a jovial atmosphere for his age. The same man looked at the boy in front of him with a big smile.

"Hahaha! It will still take a few years to get to my level, boyo! "Exclaimed the taller blond. "But do not be sad, you are privy to practically almost all twelve generals, Naruto-san!"

Naruto. That was his name. Maelstrom. A natural phenomenon with great power.

Uzumaki Naruto. That was his name.

"Shut up Narumi-jiji." Naruto demanded walking through the hallways of the facility. "I have nothing to do after my last mission in Magano." He scratched the back of his neck as he groaned. "And after that Cordelia did not even talk to me."

Ioroi Narumi can only laugh at the young blonde's complaints.

"You went on a dangerous mission, alone, with a great chance of finding a Basara, Cordelia was particularly against you going, but you did anyway," said one of the Twelve Celestial Commanders.

Naruto snapped his tongue.

"What could I do? The situation was not good at all, most generals were busy with Kegare's allegedly large appearances in Japan." He grunted, rubbing his temple. "The general region of the mission was too close to the populous to expect reinforcements; moreover, I am not called the Lonely Star for nothing."

Indeed. If he were not there, many people would become victims of an invasion of Kegare and even the appearance of a Basara. Naruto would not let something like this happen if there was anything he could do. Protecting humanity from the Kegare and any other evil, that was his promise when he became an exorcist and Uzumaki Naruto never broke his promises.

"Indeed. In fact," Narumi commented as he stretched out while the other blonde located on the other side of the arena imitated the same action. "It must be difficult for you, to have to take a step forward without knowing who you were before now." He clenched his fists into his melee position.

Naruto also went into combat. "It's not like I have any other reason now," he replied with a sigh. "All I can do now is fight, that's the only thing I know." He stared at the exorcist general with a serious countenance.

"Hahaha! All right, boyo! "Retorted Narumi excitedly. "Let me warn you that you will not even scratch me!" The man said arrogantly.

A vein pulsed in the younger man's forehead.

"You know, old man, I do not know if it's age or anything like that," Uzumaki said with his fringed hair. "But if I was older, the strongest exorcist that ever existed would not be that damn Tenma."

A cold chill down the spine of the older exorcist. His big mouth had taken him into a dangerous situation.

Strong pressure could be felt on his body. The air around Naruto vibrated and squirmed with vehemence. Small stones floated around him. He could practically see the energy leaking from the boy's silhouette.

"It would be me!" Roared the younger exorcist, advancing toward Ioroi.

Indeed. His big mouth had taken him to a VERY dangerous situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A thirteen year old boy cleaning the floor with the face of one of the twelve heavenly commanders." The man began with a vulpino smile. "It's not every day that I hear something like that."

It had been a few hours after the training session with Ioroi - but it could also be called a good beating - and Naruto minutes ago had been called to speak to the man in front of him. He could not deny himself by the exuberant smile of the bluish-white man who spoke to him, knew that behind that pair of glasses and that happy smile was one of the greatest exorcists in the present, so much so that he was the leader of All exorcists, the chief exorcist, Tsuchimikado Arima.

But for the intimates, the pervert.

"Did you just want to talk to me for that?" Naruto asked, his face blank. "If that's why then yes, I kicked the old man's ass. Problem?"

"No, it's more for thanking, since that's going to make Ioroi want to improve even more." Arima pointed out, widening his vulpine smile even more. "But that was not what I called you for."

For some reason a sense of dread ran down the spine of the blue-eyed blonde. What was that feeling?

"Then what would it be?"

Oh really. That smile hid something bad. Too bad.

"There's some strange movement going on in Narukami ..." Arima began, his eyes penetrating Naruto's, his strength, making him uneasy little by little at the probable insinuation. "We do not have many members to send there since there are also strange distortions in their own areas. That was a big dilemma I saw trapped until recently. "Oh God, here it comes. "When I heard you were at full throttle, I thought I'd found my solution."

Indeed.

Bad thing had happened.

"Wait, you're not implying that ...".

A knock on the door kept him from continuing his line of reasoning.

"Oh, he came too, his timing is perfect."

The comment of the leader of the exorcists was directed at the man who had just entered the room. A long hair stuck in a singular ponytail, at the top of his head a part of his hair was blond being in stark contrast to the rest of the scalp, dark circles under his black eyes, yet what most attracted attention was his kind of Dress that looked very much like a batender's.

"Why did you call me?" Said the man with a look of boredom, though his eyes locked with that of the young blond, almost immediately a tense mood formed between them.

That was Amakawa Seigen. What Naruto proclaimed to be one of the most annoying people he had ever encountered since joining the organization.

"I'm going to send both you and Naruto to Narukami, since we are not very personal and you two are lounging about thirst." Uzumaki opened his mouth to reply, but the Tsuchimikado had already predicted. "Besides Naruto-kun, do you not want to see your precious Mayu-chan? After all this time? "The leader smiled when he saw the blonde hesitate.

It was low blow. Naruto thought when Arima mentioned Mayuri. He was clearly using it as blackmail to get him to Narukami. She was an important person with whom he befriended when he was taken there months after being found in Magano. Mayuri was a kind, pure and beautiful soul, it was also the one person who dared to speak to himself having that aura of "Move away or die" around him, she gave him light in a world of darkness and that made him endure every year until today. However, it had a single, singular and fatal flaw.

She was Seigen's daughter.

"Oh? It looks like we're going to have a trip together, brat. "Seigen commented with dull eyes, a vein leapt from the blond's head.

"Be careful not to get too tired, old man." Now it was Seigen's turn.

It was clear as day and night that both Uzumaki Naruto and Amakawa Seigen did not get along. They were elements that when together became volatile and resulted in a terrible explosive combination.

"Have a good trip!" Arima said with a big smile on face, he could feel the mockery behind that smile

"Tch." Both, Naruto and Seigen said in unison.

Hell. This is going to be a long trip to Narukami, but if it were to see Mayuri again he would bear it.

Hang on. Was this where her friend lived? One of the ancient prodigies who later renounced the title after what happened in Hinatsuki?

Someone called Rokuro?


End file.
